California (current)
Description California is a nation started by No_Jewtsu with the help of the towns from the Old California Confederacy. California's capital is Los Angeles. California was founded on exactly 11/28/18 11:06pm PST. History Start of California (11/28/2018) The Grind The town of Los Angeles did get robbed in it's past when they were about to form California. They had 460 gold but it was all gone the next day. This happened when towny was broken and somehow the perms weren't correct. Los Angeles wanted his towns to participate in a daily donation of gold to Los Angeles. No_Jewtsu's first approximation to get 512 gold was 5-8 days, but they did it even faster. No_Jewtsu's would be grinding 70-90 gold a day and the towns of the California Confederacy kept on donating their share. The town of Los Angeles raised 512 gold in 4 days. The Start After getting all gold required to make a nation and eventually making it in Los Angeles, the vice president, cmad88, and the president, No_Jewtsu, were on a hurry to organize how the government should work. The first things they came up with was a democracy with mercantilism. A day later No_Jewtsu thought it was too complicated and instead made the nation a representative democracy with capitalism. He reorganized the discord in a way that he can understand. Cmad88 agreed with the changes thankfully. California's Bad Days (12/01/2018 - 1/12/2019) The Conflict A couple weeks after the foundation of the nation was created, a small rivalry between the towns of Phoenix and Sacramento began to brew. As a member of Phoenix and a member of Lake Tahoe (H20 and The Lone Sperm) ran against two members of Sacramento, (NickHillburn and Cmad88) in the first presidential election, the tension escalated. H20's campaign slogan was "Say no to Sacramento", and Cmad88 and his supporters in Sacramento believed this was a campaign against Sacramento itself. (Later it would become clear this was a campaign against cmad88, not Sacramento) Shortly after this, chancellor of Sacramento JPapper shared a message in a private Sacramento chat saying "If H20 wins the election Sacramento is leaving" ''He shared this with h20 and other government officials, who shared it publicly and exposed cmad88 as a traitor. There were mass calls for him to resign, and the resignation vote won 9-1. Cmad88 stepped down, Sacramento declared independence later that day. (there was also a small feud over a faulty representation system that played a part in this) The Next President No_Jewtsu passes his presidency to JPapper on December 4th, 2019. No_Jewtsu quits the server temporarily. H2Orangejuice is elected Vice President. No_Jewtsu wishes California good luck after he said goodbye to EMC. JPapper's Presidency JPapper was elected president by No_Jewtsu after his resignment on December 4th, 2018. H2OrangeJuice promises he will not be like the previous Vice President, Cmad88. Constitution of California founded December 4th, 2018. A day later the town of Phoenix leaves California due to unknown circumstances, but we believe it is because they had low expectations of the new president, JPapper. JPapper lets Cmad88's town, Sacramento, join California again. California tries to make the town of Knowhere join California. California fails on trying to get Knowhere to join and proceeds caution due to Knowhere having good defences. JPapper changes government style on December 12th, 2018. Cmad88 gets perm banned from EMC, Sacramento becomes inactive. JPapper resigns and passes presidency to Z1rbster. Inactivity between towns strike. Cascadia and Arizona expand. On December 19th, 2018, BiscuitLee and SuperWilly from Willyburbia buy some eggs from California. Z1rbster's Presidency and The Fall of California Z1rbster was passed presidency on December 25th, 2018. The_Lone_Sp3rm as vice president does most of the work as Z1rbster falls inactive. Lompoc Joins California January 7th, 2019. Nothing happens for 6 days. The_Lone_Sp3rm gains power of California hoping to restore it. '''The New Age of California (1/13/2019 - 2/1/2019)' The_Lone_Sp3rm's Presidency and The Restoration of California The_Lone_Sp3rm takes his presidency on January 13th, 2019 after Z1rbster agrees losing his power and becoming vice president. No_Jewtsu joins California again to become an advisor for California. No_Jewtsu organizes a list on how to revive California, The_Lone_Sp3rm ignores it and follows his own plan. California and Germany show up to aid Scotland on 1/18/2019 for the British Civil War/ Scottish War for Independence. Oceanside joins California. The town of San Diego is revived from inactivity after NigelFarage666 rejoins. Population slightly booms for California. No_Jewtsu tries to look for a new mayor for Los Angeles to replace him. The_Lone_Sp3rm attempts to invite new towns. Revivng California slowly turning into a reality. The New Age of California begins. The_Lone_Sp3rm holds and hosts the National Convention. Lompoc's Independence (2/2/2019) Declaration No_Jewtsu accidentally transfers king power to the mayor of Lompoc, Polythemeus, a few weeks back before the declared independence. Z1rbster becomes president and all things go well for a little while. Lompoc declares independence through false claims like: California's tax (never existed) and exploiting the proposals from the convention (none of them were violated. The document Lompoc proposed was used to show why they declared independence. Polythemeus refused to give up his accidental king role in EMC for a few weeks before this event happened. Arizona, Baja, and Old California were all outraged because of this event. The New Californian Republic was founded by Lompoc and the disbanded towns that were California joined Arizona, Baja or were left neutral. Failure of Reunification Z1rbster, the potential president before Lompoc declared their independence, announced that the leaders of Lompoc would hold a constitutional convention and re-invite all the towns that were kicked/left. No_Jewtsu double checks with iceslash28 and it is confirmed and guaranteed that the old towns are getting invited back. The_Lone_Sp3rm reaches out to Cascadia and joins them, canceling the convention. San Diego's Independence (2/3/2019) Making of Pacific States The day after Lompoc declared independence was when the Pacific States were founded (2/3/19). Pacific States was founded for the same reason why Lompoc declared independence, disagreement with the current power. Pacific States was founded by an old member of California, NigelFarage666. Death of Pacific States On 2/15/2019 the southern Californian nation, Pacific States, was disbanded due to the leader, NigelFarage666 being banned for duping gold. This gives a slight advantage to Oceanside, a town of NCR, due to it not being claim blocked by Pacific States anymore. The mayor of Oceanside says he will start to become active again since the frustration between Pacific States is over. "Old California" Era (2/2/2019 - 6/11/2019) Original California's Short Death Due to the declaration of independence from Lompoc to form New California Republic, nothing really happened during this period. Most of the things that happened are on the New California Republic wiki page. This original nation goes idle for 4 months until everyone gets reunited again. During these 4 months, Lake Tahoe and New California Republic continue to argue and fight. Reunification and the Creation of a Triumvirate (6/13/2019 - 7/12/2019) New California Republic Joins Cascadia The New Californian Republic becomes an inactive nation throughout spring and into the early summer. Lake Tahoe continues to thrive under Cascadia's rule. Suddenly lim_brick (Polythemeus), who was the leader of NCR, reaches out to Lake Tahoe about reviving California. Lim_brick wants Lake Tahoe to join back California. Lake Tahoe accepts the offer under the conditions that The_Lone_Sp3rm, leader of Lake Tahoe, gets the king rank of California. The deal is settled, The_Lone_Sp3rm gets the king rank of NCR and renamed the nation back to California to soon after reestablish a new government that is ruled by a triumvirate. The triumvirates are The_Lone_Sp3rm, lim_brick and iceslash28. Lake Tahoe "leaves" Cascadia on 6/13/2019 so they can join California while California still remains under Cascadian power. Californian Independence from Cascadia (9/6/2019) Farewell Speech From The_Lone_Sp3rm California peacefully declares their independence from the Cascadians on 9/6/2019) without any intent to hate on them. California compliments Cascadia for all they have done for them and how the declaration was not because they did something wrong. No wars occurred during this period of time. It was simply a friendly declaration. The_Lone_Sp3rm's speech (doc). This speech creates the motto for California, "Ursus Robur!" California Stabilizes (9/7/2019 - 11/27/2019) Road to Success The nation is better than it was before with many thriving towns and excellent leadership. The Triumvirate is laying low and tries to keep peace between other nations and seeks any opportunity to invite a nearby town. California maintains their chill attitude throughout the West Coast. California joins the House of Uesegi (asian defensive alliance) on 10/6/2019.The_Lone_Sp3rm introduces an event called CaliFriday exclusive to those only in the California Discord. It doesn't look like California is going to decline anytime soon. No_Jewtsu introduces the Californian Recruitment Discord on 11/18/2019 to give California a slight boost on activity. A new player enters California by the name of Uma_Delicia. He recommends the idea of founding a militia to protect and preserve abandoned buildings in California from griefers and enemies. Lim_brick implements this idea and makes an official voluntary militia for California on 11/20/2019. Californian Anniversary (11/28/2019- 1/18/2020) Californian Success The nation succeeds at beings its best and conquering most of the United States West Coast. California went through rough changes like dealing with horrible and inactive leaders and becoming the New Californian Republic. The new government of California, led by triumvirs, puts California back on its feet. The nations makes the first page of /n list for the first time. California turns a year old on 11/28/2019 11:06pm PST. Lompoc's Short Downfall The town of Lompoc, last held by BedWyre, falls into ruins due to inactivity on 12/4/2019. Californians try to preserve it from griefers. Nick (owner of Stephenville, Nova Scotia) and Gawker (owner of Los Angeles, California) fend off the raiders by repeatedly killing them until the spawn was changed. SeedyCharacter changes the spawn of the nation and blocks it off to prevent raiders. The citizens of California are sad to see such a historical town go into ruins. California seeks for another claimant for Lompoc. A day later on 12/5/2019, a loyal Californian by the name of ThatTechDude343 reclaims the town of Lompoc. With this claim, the town of Lompoc is protected from griefers. The owner then switched to Mac3030, who is a former Californian who is known for their inactivity. It is not a good hand-off for Lompoc and it faces disbandment. More Inactivity After the town of Lompoc was revived, it was given to Mac3030. Mac3030 is was a former member of California and used to own El Paso when No_Jewtsu told him to make it. Of course Mac303 only claimed a few chunks and disappeared from EarthMC until suddenly reappearing from the shadows to reclaim Lompoc. This was a very poor decision from lim_brick and the town of Lompoc faces disbandment. It isn't looking too great for California. On top of that, other decently sized towns fall and other towns that are still barely standing lose members. There could be a possibility of California falling. However, SeedyCharacter plots something that might ruin or help out California. Only time will tell. Lake Tahoe's Independence (1/19/2020) Making of Rough and Ready SeedyCharacter (Seedy) plots an action to declare independence from California. In order to preserve No_Jewtsu's California, Seedy renamed California to Rough and Ready. After it was renamed, all the former towns of California were kicked. Shortly after, Seedy helped Gawker, the most active player from California, raise enough gold to recreate California. California was then recreated by Gawker. This would then be Gawker's California. Reason of Secession Seedy had grown tired of the other Triumvirs' inactivity and their poor decisions. He sought to go out on his own again and start fresh. For this reason, he met with gawker to create plans for a new era of California under gawker's rule. Aftermath After Seedy kicked the towns from Rough and Ready, they were encouraged to rejoin Gawker's California. Of those kicked, only the active towns have joined back. Gawker's Presidency (1/19/2020 - 2/9/2020+) Government Reformation The inactive towns were filtered out and disbanded. This gave enough time for Gawker to reorganize the government and improve the status of California. On 1/29/2020, California joins the American Order. On 2/8/2020, the government reformed into a "council-manager government," but it's really just a Monarchy. The new government style fused with a Mexican-American theme, giving leaders different titles. The king will be known as El Jefe, and the two councillors/advisors will be known as the Consejos. The Consejos act as El Jefe's cabinet, advising every political action he does. HueyFreeman and Bring7heAction will be the first Consejos of California. Rebirth of the Californian Confederacy On 2/8/2020, the same day the government was reformed, Bring7heAction, Mayor of San Francisco, split off from California to make North California. North California gets made into a district of California, while also pulling the attention of Rough and Ready. While having the attention of Rough and Ready, all three of the nations reform the Old California Confederacy into the New Californian Confederacy. The Confederacy leader would become SeedyCharacter, leader of Rough and Ready. The last time the confederacy was active was on 11/27/2018. Shortly after the town of Penis Lake City is founded and joins California. Government Structure El Jefe - Translates to "The Boss" in English. This person is the King of California. Consejos - Translates to "Advisors" in English. These two people act as El Jefe's cabinet, validating every political move he does. Gobernador - Translates to "Governor" in English. ~Info coming soon~ Mayor - Town mayors that are also citizens to California. They have no say in any government higher than their own. Citizen - Citizens of California. Notable People * The_Lone_Sp3rm (SeedyCharacter) * No_Jewtsu (founder) (banned) * Gawker (Current California Owner) * lim_brick * HueyFreeman Historical Links Constitution of California (outdated) Video: The Fall of California (EMC) - No_Jewtsu Declaration of Independence for New Californian Republic (outdated) New Californian Republic (outdated) The_Lone_Sp3rm's speech (doc). California Discord January - February era Californian Discord (contains old agreements and secret channel) Category:North America Category:Nations